


Harry Potter Song Fics

by Maddy755



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy755/pseuds/Maddy755
Summary: I got this inspiration to write one shots each based on one song. I'm only going to write about Harry Potter characters or ships. You can suggest what character or ship with the song title and who it's by in the comments. If suggest a song, make sure you include the artist's name so I can search it up if I don't know that particular song.





	1. Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger- Mine by Taylor Swift

_You_ _were in collage, working part-time, waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

Hermione Granger is in her last and final year of Hogwarts. With all the things that have happened in the previous years, she is relieved that the next year she'll be able to go to wizarding collage.

She walking along the streets of Diagon Alley. The little first years with their parents looking for school supplies, older students like herself doing the same were all around her. Today was August 31st, the day before she went on the Hogwarts express for final year at Hogwarts.

Hermione walked along the path. She didn't notice that she stopped in front of a building that looked like it was half built. She wondered when it was going to be finished. She turned around a corner, finding herself in front of a restaurant. It was about lunchtime. Hermione figured that she could stop and have lunch before she went home.

Hermione walked into the restaurant. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't some fast food place. She waited by the please wait sign. She was staring at the whole restaurant, from the pictures on the walls to the costumers eating at their tables.

"Please follow me, miss." A male voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. There was a tall ginger with blue eyes standing in front of her.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lyin' on the couch_

_The moment, I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Hermione Granger was laying her head in her boyfriend's lap. He wove his fingers throughout her long brown hair. She sighed.

"What's wrong, love?" Said her boyfriend, Fred Weasley. She smiled.

"Can you believe that we are together?" Hermione said. She honestly couldn't believe someone could love her.

"I can't believe that I have such a beautiful witch to love me as much as I love her." He said, smiling down at her. 

_Do you remember, we were sittin', there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_

This was their first date. Fred brought her to the beach. His whole family was there, but they were at least 20 feet away.

"Sorry my family came. I tried to make them stay at home." Fred said, looking down Hermione. He was a good nine inches taller than her.

"It's fine. Now I get to meet the family sooner." She said. She pulled Fred under the water with her. They came above the ocean's waves, hearing laugher from a distance away. The two of them walked over to Fred's family, wondering what he commotion was about.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"Oh nothing, unless you count the fact that Hermione pulled you under the water." His twin, George, said while chuckling. That started up more laughter.

"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter." Hermione's best friend, Harry said. Fred and Hermione looked at each other and laughed along with his family.

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

Hermione woke up with some else's arms wrapped around her torso. She sighed in contentment. They were leaving to travel the world at 12:00. Hermione turned her body to face Fred. She kissed him on the chin, then on the cheek, and finally on his lips. He woke up on the last kiss.

"Ready for today?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Fred asked back to her. Hermione shrugged.

"Kind of. It's just my parents went on a trip before they split up." Hermione said. She has always a worrywart.

"We will never split up. Do you understand me Hermione Jean Granger. I love you." He put stress on each word. Hermione nodded. Fred leaned down and kissed his girlfriend.

_And we got bills to pay_

_We got nothin' figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

Hermione and Fred were living on their own for about two years now. Hermione has been having trouble getting a job. Fred was having trouble covering for the house and buying necessities. They knew that they would be alright because they had each other's love.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_

Hermione had a blindfold on. Now it's not what you think. It's not some kink. Fred had a surprise for her. While they were walking, Hermione could feel sand on her feet.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He said with excitement in his voice.

"You that I don't like surprises." She said, slightly whining. Fred just chuckled. They walked for about five more minutes.

"Take off your blindfold." Fred whispered in her ear. Hermione slowly brought her hands up to her head. She took off the blindfold, gasping when it was finally off. There were candles and lanterns placed randomly.

"What is all this for?" Hermione turned around to see Fred on his knee. She brought her hands to cup over her mouth. She didn't think that he would propose to her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I first met you when I was 19 and you 17. We both thought that love didn't exist. But after knowing you for a couple weeks, I knew that I loved you. I love you with all my heart. Will you many me?" Fred looked up. Hermione nodded her head with tears in her eyes. Fred slid the ring on her finger and kissed her with all the passion and love he was feeling for her. 

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m._

_'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye,_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then, you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone"_

"You don't understand. I can't understand why you would do this to me." Hermione shouted. 

"I did not do that. That was George with his girlfriend. I wasn't cheating on you." Fred shouted back at her. This was one of the worst fights they have had.

"I don't believe you. How could you do this to me?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Are you not listening to me? That wasn't me." Hermione walked out of their house, not paying attention to where she was going.

"'Mione watch out." Fred shouted. Hermione felt a pull on her arm and suddenly she was in the arms of her husband. Even though she was angry at him he wasn't going to let her get hit by a bus.

"Why did you do that? Why did you save me?" Hermione asked.

"Because I love you. I'm not going to cheat on you. I'm not going to let you die. I love you okay." He said. He was not going to let this fight be the end of them.

"I believe you. I love you too." She said softly.

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_


	2. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley- 7 Years by Lukas Graham

_Once I was seven years old, my mama told me_ ,

_"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."_

_Once I was seven years old_

Harry Potter was a shy boy. He may have resembled his father, but when he was young he was more like his mother. He wouldn't boast about what he did. He would blush and smile when anyone told him he was gifted at something.

Harry made his first friend at an Order of the Phoenix meeting. Well... His first couple friends. He knew Neville Longbottom since birth. They were always friends. But when Molly and Arthur Weasley bring their two youngest children with them, they make new friends.

"Harry, do you want to go over there with Neville and Molly and Arthur's kids? You'll make more friends so you won't be lonely. " Lily Potter asked her son. Seven year old Harry nodded his head and started walking towards the three kids, two redheads and one brunet. Lily smiled and walked over to the other members of the order.

_It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger_

_Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker_

_By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor_

_Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

"Come on, Harry. We'll be late." Ginny yelled, running to the secret tree house. Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Ron hung out at their secret tree house when their parents were at an Order of the Phoenix meeting. James, Lily, Sirius, Alice, and Remus knew where the 'secret' tree house was because they would go there when they were in school.

"There you guys are. I thought you were going to ditch us." Neville said. They laughed as they sat in a circle.

"Hey... I found this in my godfather's room." Harry said. In his hands was a picture. There were six people in the photo. By the looks of it, Harry's parents, Neville's parents, Sirius, and Remus were in the picture.

"It looks like they were only a few years older than us." Ginny said. The boys nodded.

"I hope we're as close as them some day." Ron said. Everyone else agreed.

_Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me,_

_"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely."_

_Once I was eleven years old_

This was the first year that the three boys, Harry, Ron, and Neville, would be without Ginny. They had a feeling that it would be a boring year without her. She would think of all the things to do.

"Now, Harry be good and tell me everything your doing through letters." Lily said. Harry nodded and hugged his mum around the waist.

"See you at Christmas." He said. Harry let go, and Lily turned to care for the Potter's second child, Iris Potter. She was getting fussy. While Lily was calming the five year old, James was saying his goodbyes to Harry.

"Harry, you will have a great time at Hogwarts. You will make many friends, including Ron, Neville, and Ginny when she comes next year. I have something to give you." James pulled something out of his pocket, "It's the Marauder's Map. Remus, Sirius, and I decided that our children would get it when they went to Hogwarts."

"Thanks Dad." Harry said as he was pulled into a hug by his dad.

"See you soon." James whispered. Harry pulled away and said one last goodbye to his total family. He and Ron walked on to the train together.

_I always had that dream, like my daddy before me_

_So I started writing songs, I started writing stories_

_Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me_

_'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me_

Harry followed his father's foot steps as soon as he steped into Hogwarts. He made it on the quidditch team as soon as he was allowed to try out. Harry also had a girl in his mind when he went to Hogwarts, a girl he couldn't see until the breaks.

It was Harry's seventh year. His final year, and then he would be on his own in the wizarding world. His sister, Iris, was starting her first year at Hogwarts. She had been wanting to go ever since Harry got his letter.

"How was your summer?" Ginny asked Harry on the train to Hogwarts. In their compartment was Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione Granger (who Harry met in his first year), Ginny, and Luna. This was their compartment, but Iris didn't know anyone so Harry and the others allowed her in the compartment.

"Pretty good. Had to deal with this little rascal, though." He said, ruffling Iris' dark red hair. Iris had her mother's red hair, it got darker because of her father's black, and green eyes. She had her father's tan skin.

"Hey!" Iris protested. Everyone laughed.

"Do you think this year is going to be interesting?" Hermione said.

"Definitely." Luna said.

"When has it not?" Neville said. Harry looked around at his best friends, almost family, with glee in his eyes.

_Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

_Before the morning sun, when life was lonely_

_Once I was twenty years old_

Harry was turning 20 years old this year. He didn't know it yet, but Ginny Weasley had a surprise for him. They had been dating for a couple years after they finally opened their eyes.

"Harry, come down stairs. Your girlfriend's here." Iris shouted at the bottom of the staircase. She was getting annoyed because her mom called for him two times already.

"Coming." He yelled back. Harry walked out of his room and down the staircase. Iris shook her head and walked into the living room.

_I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure_

_'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major_

_I got my boys with me, at least those in favor_

_And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later_

Harry had a lot of goals while he was at Hogwarts, but one great goal he had was one he had once he was out of Hogwarts. That goal was to marry Ginny Weasley and have children with her. Today is their wedding day.

Ginny is in her wedding gown, looking like a real life angel. She walked down the aisle, smiling at her husband-to-be. Harry smiled back at her in awe. 

Ron and Neville, the groomsmen, smiled at each other. The two of them continued watching the ceremony with perfect ideas of what was going to happen when the married couple would arrive home. 

 


End file.
